Persephone Jackson, year one
by ihearthellokitty
Summary: Persephone Jackson is Percy's half sister. She's three years older. She knows Grover and Chiron and comes to camp a year before Percy. Can she help stop Luke from going evil? Or will the evil take her in that year?
1. How it all began

So, lets see how to start. I'm Persephone Jackson. But call me Effie. I'm 14 and a demigod. Yeah, those thing that teachers go on in history or Latin class about. My parents I don't know. I only know I'm a demigod. See I was adopted by this couple and we've lived in London for 15 years. I have ADHD and dyslexia. But, see I found out when I was at my boarding school, London academy for young lady's. Yeah, sounds horrid. It was, so I was at school taking a trip with my history class when my teacher, Mr Burner, took me aside. Burner is in a wheelchair but he's really cool and stuff. So he took me aside and gave me a letter saying 'don't open it, it's for your mother and father'. But then my best friend, Grover (he's only in school because he exchanged from America and no where else would take him), kinda started acting weird when our other teacher, Mrs Fisher, was glaring at me and snarled. I shrugged it off. Big mistake. So I went home, another big mistake, and well Mrs Fisher was there my dad was dead, while my mum was whimpering. 'Where is it?' Mrs Fisher snarled. I was confused to say the least but my mum gave me the 'pack your bag' look. So I swiftly ran to my room and packed a bag. I ran downstairs, my mum was whimpering loudly. Mrs fisher was gone but a MASSIVE dog thing was there. I couldn't do much, then I remembered the letter. Did she want that? I didn't know. But all I could do was run, I mean. My patents adopted me but had a kid of their own. They wouldn't miss me so much. I ran to the bus stop, no busses for a hour. I was dead. So I ran and I ran to school, yeah don't ask why. Mr Burner was there, he looked at me like he knew it was going to happen.

"Effie." He nodded. I nodded, panting.

"Sir, big... Dog... My dad.. Dead" I said between pants. Mr burner sighed.

"I knew it, I just knew it" he mumbled. That was as much conversation as we got before Grover and the dog was with us.

"Grover, take Effie to the airport. First plane to Long Island" he order, Grover nodded and took my rucksack, I had the other. He dragged me there, I couldn't say much but the docks was a ten minute walk, if that. We was on the plan in twenty minutes, sitting in silence. I was looking around, tears in my eyes.

"You okay, Ef?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"My dads dead, my mum probably is. And my brother is in Spain." I mumbled. Grover hugged me. I hugged him back, sighing. How was he running so fast? He was a cripple. I didn't question it.

"We'll be in Long Island in two hours, get some sleep" he mumbled. Two hours? Why was this plan so fast? I didn't question that either though and lay on the bed. I closed my eyes and that's really where my story began.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, just Persephone.**


	2. I meet my brother and mother

We landed in Long Island, my watch was on English time but it would be six at night. I sighed. I was in my uniform still a plain white blouse, black skirt, black high knee socks and black shoes. I had my grey hoody on also. I grabbed my bags and Grover gave me a sad smile.

"Here we are, the US of A" I nodded and looked around. I didn't like it.

"Okay, here's the address to your moms apartment, she knows your coming and ill see you soon, Ef" he gave me a stinky note with the a address on.

"Okay, I'll miss you, Grover" I smiled sadly. He smiled widely and hugged me.

"Be safe." He warned. I sighed.

"Okay, _mum_" I rolled my eyes and Grover chuckled. He got me a cab and winked at me, he always did that.

"Where too?" The taxi, cab, driver had a thick accent. I gave him the sticky note. He nodded.

"So first time in the state?" He asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled, looking though my purse. I didn't have any American money. Only a hundred pound.

"C-can I pay you with British money? I haven't had time to transfer it." I lied, he chuckled.

"It's fine, kid. Where's your mom and dad then?" He asked.

"In England. I'm meeting my.. Aunt at her apartment" I lied. He nodded and smiled at me. He put on some American radio chat show. We where in silence until we reached the apartment.

"Thanks" I smiled and gave him twenty pounds. He chuckled.

"Keep your money, it's fine kid" he smiled. I nodded and smiled back, walking to the apartment. I looked for the name on the sticky note. 'Jackson'. I found it and pressed the buzzer. Someone let me in, so I walked upstairs. A woman, slightly curly brown hair and blue/green eyes opened the door. She was smiling but her smiled faded slightly.

"Oh, I though you was Percy. Who are you?" She asked curiously. Before I answered a boy, eleven walked passed me. He looked like me, we both had black messy hair and similar feature. He had sea green eyes though while I had sky blue.

"Mom!" He smiled and hugged her.

"Percy!" She smiled back. They looked at me, the woman's eyes lit up.

"Persephone?" She asked, her voice cracking. How did she know my real name? I hate that name.

"It's Effie, actually Mrs" without much warning she hugged me.

"I'm happy to see you again" she whispered and lead me inside. She lead me to a bedroom, the boy, Percy, following. I sat on the bed and raised an eyebrow.

"How much do you know?" She asked.

"I was adopted and my father is dead and my English teacher turned to a dog maybe?"

"Oh Effie!" She hugged me.

"Mom, who is she?" The boy asked.

"Percy, this is Effie. Your big sister" the boy and I both gasped.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, just Persephone.**

So liking the story? Say if you do. BTW I HAVE DYSLEXIA AND ADHD sorry about spelling and stuff. So year.


	3. My mum and my mum talk to eachother

I look at the woman, my mother, confused. I knew I was adopted but a sibling as well! I can just handle my brother.  
"Nice joke, mom." The boy frowned. The woman shook her head.  
"Percy, this is no joke. She's your sister." He frowned at the woman again.  
"Why didn't you tell me mom?" He sounded hurt. I didn't know what to do, I sat there awkwardly.  
"Because Effie's father insisted we gave her up to adoption."  
"My dad? Who is he?" I spoke up,curiously.  
"Er, later." She mumbled. I wasn't liking my birth mum.  
"Sally!" I heard a gruff voice yell.  
"Oh, the joys" Percy mumbled sarcastically. Then I smelt something horrid.  
"In a second dear!" The woman, my mother and I'm presuming Sally, called softly.  
"Who's he?" I asked softly.  
"Moms husband. Gabe." Percy mumbled, bitterly.  
"Percy" Sally sighed. She walked to the kitchen, where 'gabe' was. I sighed.  
"So? What's Gabe and Sally like?" I asked, trying to make conversation.  
"Moms amazing. Gabe... Gabe is horrid" he sighed. He looked at me.  
"Are you really my sister?" I nodded.  
"I guess. I don't know my real family." He frowned slightly.  
"I don't know my dad. Guess they both ditched mom." He mumbled.  
"Don't think like that." I frowned.  
"They could have had good reasons."  
"My dad abandoned my- our mom when she was pregnant"  
"Our mum and my dad put me up for adoption. He was doing the best for you like mum and my dad was doing the best for me." I smiled.  
"Why do you say 'mum'? It's mom." He frowned. I giggled.  
"I grew up in England for the past fourteen years. I say mum." I shrugged.  
"But it's mom!" He huffed.  
"Whatever, little man." I ruffled his hair, as if I've done it a thousand times. I heard a sharp yelp, Percy seemed not to.  
"Er.. Mrs Ja-Mum? May I use the phone?" I asked softly, glancing around the flat.  
"Oh yes, Persephone." She smiled, as if nothing happened. I frowned but walked to her. I smiled and phoned my house in London. I waited a few moments.  
"Hello? Clara Jason speaking" my mum answered. I smiled.  
"Hey, mum. It's me. Effie." She gasped.  
"PERSEPHONE HELEN JACKSON! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She yelled down the phone, I guess my birth parents liked Zeus' kids, I mean Persephone and Helen of Troy where both daughter of Zeus.  
"Mum, chill. Er... I just, I found my real mums address. It's in American and well I'm with her now." I explained.  
"Put her on! Now" she snapped. I frowned.  
"Er, she wants to talk to you" I mumbled and gave her the phone. Sally and mum. Or mum and not mum, talked in hushed tones. But I walked to the bedroom, I guess it was Percy's.  
"Who's on the phone?" He asked curiously.  
"My mum. She full named me." I frowned and sat next to him.  
"And yelled." I added, frowning. Percy chuckled.  
"Fail" he mumbled and took out his homework. I saw it and frowned. I was three years older then him yet I could never do that!  
"What's that?" I frowned.  
"Homework" he groaned.  
"Don't look at me for help, ADHD and dyslexia."  
"Same." He mumbled and frowned.  
"Runs in the family, I guess." I smiled. Percy looked at me and hugged me. I didn't know what to do, but I hugged him back. He looked at me, his eyes meeting mine. He smiled and hugged me tighter.  
"Why are you here? Right now?" He asked.  
"I'm just here." I shrugged and kissed his forehead. Sally walked in, frowning at me.  
"Your mom doesn't know you're here?"  
"My er history teacher made my best friend take me here. For some reason." I gave her the letter mr Bruner said to give to my parents. She read it her eyes going wide.

* * *

**Declaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Just Persephone.**

Hey, this is the first of Ellie's chapters. Next chapter we will find our what the letter says. (*whispers* it's about her parents. Mostly her dad) OH! And Persephone may get a new nickname. Ellie and my friends, who where at school while I was in bed ill, said Effie reminded them of Effie trinket. So comment on a nickname. So far I have seph and Perry In the running.


	4. Our cab journey goes wrong

"P-p-Percy. Leave please" Sally, mum. I didn't know what to call her. Percy looked like he was going to protest but nodded and left the room. Sally, mum, looked at me.  
"Effie this is about y-your father." I nodded as Sally, mum, gave me the letter.

**_Sally or whom ever adopted my darling daughter Persephone. _**  
**_I regret never seeing her grow up, if you adopted her I regret giving her away. You see, you dear mortal, being a god is hard work. I couldn't look after my darling daughter. She would have interfered. But I always saw her grow. Now at the age fourteen, I know she's ready. Most children of gods, more commonly known as demigods, find out when they are twelve but at that age, Persephone or perhaps you call her, Seph, Effie,Peri,Penny or something different. (I personally prefer Peri) I'm getting off track but Persephone was not ready to find out at twelve. She didn't have a saytr at the time to lead her to Camp Half Blood. Make her saytr or even Chrion (commonly known to the child as Mr Bruner) take her, before it's to late._**

I read the letter, without much difficultly. I don't know why though.  
"There's another just for you, Persephone." She mumbled and looked down, swallowing. I nodded and took the other letter

**_Persephone Helen Jackson_**  
**_Hello, dear daughter of mine. It's your father. You probably read the first letter, for you mother or adoptive parents. Well yes, you're a Demigod. The daughter of a god. I can tell you one thing about whom I am, I'm not the god of the seas, Poseidon. He is your half brothers father. I wish to claim you at Camp Half blood,Peri. If you wish me not to call you that. Then tell me so when we do one day meet. I'm dearly sorry we've never met in person. _**  
**_Your father_**

I looked at Sally-mum.  
"S-so I-I'm a demigod?" This must be a joke, I thought. She nodded.  
"Who's my dad?" I asked.  
"I can't tell you, Persephone." She mumbled. I frowned. If my father was a god didn't I have the right to know his name at least? I grabbed my two bags and walked to the door. I was going to find my father, I shoved the letters into my hoody pockets. My birth mother and Percy looked at me, confused yet pained. Yes, I was leaving. I couldn't be around people.., people well like her! I walked downstairs not before hearing a comment that sounded like.  
"Good, get one less mouth to feed. Now just get rid of that kid of yours" I rolled my eyes. I stormed down stairs and by the time I was down, the tears started flowing. What was I thinking? I was fourteen. In a foreign country, with no money. Just to meet my birth parents? What a waist. I jumped as I saw the familiar curly hair of Grover.  
"What's up Ef?" He hugged me tight.  
"I have no where to go! I met my mother and brother. Found out my dads a god. And-and-" I trailed off, crying into his chest. Grover rubbed my back, he was so comforting.  
"We're going mine, don't worry. I've got money" he smiled them put us in a yellow cab. That didn't worry me until I saw the driver the dude had ONE FREAKING EYE! I yelped and cowered near Grover but he seemed shocked as well. Grover bleated loudly. I swore under my breath. I grabbed Grover's arm, I didn't care that he was a cripple. I dragged him out of the cab but the FREAKING ONE EYED dude followed us.  
"Wait demigod and saytr. Saytr make good eat, demigod can be wife." It grinned wickedly. I squeaked and pulled Grover to a random coffee shop. Grover bleated again and shakily handed me a dagger. I glared at him but didn't say a thing. I gave him my bags, regretting wearing a skirt to school, and walked out, I saw the freaking- CYCLOPS! I gasped softly and it looked at me, without much thinking I ran to it and stabbed its leg. It screamed in pain then picked me up, why wasn't anyone helping me?! I squeaked loudly.  
"Hold on!" I heard a boy yell.  
"What the hell do you think I'm doing!?" I snarled and shot him a glare, he chuckled.  
"Sorry." He chuckled and started fighting the bloody cyclops. It soon dropped me when it hurt it's foot.  
"DAMN!" I yelled, as it dropped me, I landed on my bum. The boy chuckled, he had white/blonde hair and blue eyes. He was probably 17 maybe 18. He helped me up.  
"You alright? Come on, I'll get you to camp." He smiled.  
"I'm fine, where's Grover?" I frowned, Grover bleated behind him and handed me my bags. I rolled my eyes and hugged him.  
"I'm sorry, Ef." He mumbled and looked down.  
"Let's just go." I mumbled, annoyed at him slightly, and looked at the older guy. The older dude smiled.  
"Luke, son of Hermes." He extended his hand.  
"Persephone." I shook his hand  
"After hades wife?" I nodded.  
"Persephone Helen Jackson." I still to this day, don't know how I wasn't freaking out or thinking this was a dream and I just hit my head.  
"Is your dad Zeus?" He joked, but for all we all knew he was right. Is Zeus my dad? I thought as we began walking.

* * *

**Declaimer: I only own Persephone. **

This is the second of Ellie's birthday chapters. also the nicknames used in the letter, one will be Persephones name. Oh! And I know her dad Already ;)


	5. The awkward cab drive & Camp Half Blood

We sat in a cab, Luke sitting by the left window, Grover by the right and I was sorta on Luke's lap but not because of my bags. I sighed and looked around.  
"Are you a saytr?" I asked Grover.  
"Yeah, I'll show you later, Ef." He smiled. I smiled back and read the letters off my father. Luke read over my shoulder, frowning.  
"Your dad gave you those?"  
"Mr Bruner did, for my mum and dad. But they like got attacked by this dog thingy, so like Grover took me to the airport and we got here. I met my birth mum, she let me read the letters. Got in the cab with Grover but then like cyclops attaked. You know the rest." I explained. He nodded.  
"Your English?" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes.  
"Born in America, raised in England."  
"Cute accent." He smirked slightly. I frowned, he had the accent. I sighed and messed with my hoodie, looking out the window.  
"I've never been America." I mused as I tired to read a sighing that looked like 'Bnyaser new kyro' to me. Yes my dyslexia was that bad.  
"Barney's New York." Grover mumbled in my ear. I smiled to him and nodded. I looked at him, why was he quiet all of the sudden?  
"What's wrong, G?" I asked softly, kissing his cheek gently. He blushed slightly.  
"Nah, doesn't matter." I looked around the cab, I guess Grover didn't like Luke.

We arrived on 'Camp Blood Hill'. It looked like a normal hill but with a tree. Grover and Luke spilt the bill and I said I would pay them back soon but they had none of it. Luke took one of my bags, the bigger one, and lead me up. When seeing the camp, I gasped. It was so cool! I looked around, my eyes widening.  
"Wow." Was all I could manage to say. The boys both nodded. Then Grover took off his shoes, I swear I saw hooves. I didn't ask and took my bag off Luke, it was like I knew my way around. Yet I had never been here. I walked straight to the cabins, I smiled. I felt like I was at home for the first time ever. I looked around before I bumped into someone, a girl who would be Percy's age. Eleven with blonde hair and grey eyes.  
"Watch it." She snarled, I rolled my eyes.  
"Whatever, kid." I mumbled and smiled, giggling as Luke ran to us.  
"Annabeth! You've met Persephone, i see." He smiled.  
"You left this." He handed me my school note book. I blushed slightly.  
"Thanks, Luke." I mumbled and looked down. The girl, Annabeth, smiled at Luke.  
"So, this is the one you went to get?" She asked, sweetly. Well duh.  
"Yeah." He smiled and hugged my waist quickly, making me squeak. He chuckled.  
"You do that an awful lot."  
"Oh shut up! Where do I stay then?" I asked, he smiled.  
"Eleven. With me and the rest of Hermes kids. Don't worry, it won't be forever unless your Hermes' daughter or if you stay unclaimed." He took my bag and lead me to cabin eleven, by far one of the largest. But the lots of kids where here. Only about ten bunk beds.  
"No room, not even on the floor." He frowned slightly and put both my bags on, I'm guessing, his bed. I sat on the bed.  
"Oh, where will I stay then?" I asked quietly.  
"You can have my bed, don't worry." He ruffled my, already messy, hair. I smiled and sat on the bed, putting my hair in a high pony tail as I took off my hoodie. He sat next to me.  
"So, Perseph-" he started but I cut him off.  
"It's anything but Persephone." He nodded.  
"So, Peri, why don't you tell me about your life for the best fifteen years." He grinned.  
"I'm fourteen." I corrected but did so. I told him how I was at 7 schools in 5 years. How Grover became my best friend late last fall. And about my adoptive family. Then he told me all about his life, but didn't speak much about when he was my age. We talked all night, hours on end. We didn't come to dinner and other campers where worried something happened to Luke, I only knew because some girl flung her arms around him saying something about how everyone thought he was in trouble. Soon it was ten at night, Luke called lights out but not before Mr Burner entered, scowling at Luke and I, Grover cowered behind him.

* * *

**Declaimer: I only own Persephone.**

Okay Everyone! Persephone is now going to be called Peri. And what will Mr burner (Chiron) say! Ooooh find out tomorrow. And please review. This is actually for my English class and my teacher said I need feedback before I do anything else.


	6. I meet a god

Mr Burner scowled at Luke and I.  
"Persephone, Luke. Outside for a word." He said, he only ever used that tone once in class. That kid was very different after it. I stood up and walked to him, then I noticed he wasn't in his chair but was half a flipping horse! A centaur! Mr Burner taught us about Chiron, the centaur who was son of the Titan Kronos, he seemed like he knew it all as if it was him. I was about to find out if that was true.  
"'Ello, mr Bruner." I smiled, glancing at Grover. He looked worried.  
"Luke, why didn't you take Persephone to the big house?" He frowned at Luke then at I. I looked down, biting my lip.  
"I forgot, we where just chatting, _mr Bruner_." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I looked up slightly, Mr Bruner's gaze was on Luke, slight hatred in his eyes.  
"You know you should have brought her." He frowned and then glanced at me.  
"Does your mother know you're here?" I shook my head.  
"No." I mumbled. Of course she didn't. I should have told her, my birth mum or my adoptive mum, I sighed. Mr Bruner smiled slightly and ruffled my hair.  
"Big house, you three." He said sternly and lead Grover, Luke and I to 'the big house.' Once there, I saw a man with messy black hair and dark purple eyes, with a tropical shirt on that only people wore on holiday.  
"Mr D." Luke and Grover nodded.  
"Liam, George." The man said, it was so deliberate.  
"This is her?" He asked mr Bruner, nodding towards me. I resisted the urge to be sarcastic.  
"This is Persephone. Persephone this is Mr D, camp director." I smiled at him.  
"'Ello." Mr D frowned.  
"_hello_, Stephanie." He obviously wasn't liking how I said 'hello'. I rolled my eyes softly, Mr D poured himself a glass of wine but Mr Bruner cleared his throat.  
"Fine." Mr D mumbled, the wine magically turning to a can of diet coke. My eyes widened, it was awesome.  
"Y-you're Dionysus!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes. He'd obviously heard it all before.  
"It's Mr D too you, girl. Names have a strong meaning here." He said harshly.  
"Alright, mate. Calm it." I put my hands up in my defence.  
"Luke, Persephone and you to the cabin. Now." Mr Bruner ordered.  
"Alright. Night, Mr D. Chiron." Luke grinned at him. I nodded, smiling at Mr Bruner. Maybe I miss heard Luke. I probably did but before I could ask, Luke dragged me to the cabin. I was still in my uniform. But I didn't care much. I just took off my shoes and lay on Luke's bed.  
"Night." I mumbled.  
"Night, Peri." He smiled then lay on the floor in a sleeping bag. I snuggled up in the bed, yawning. I closed my eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

I woke up the next morning as someone shook me.  
"Stop." I groaned. I heard someone chuckle. I slowly opened my eyes and smiled, seeing Grover.  
"Morning, Grover." I mumbled and sat up. He pulled me up and handed me an orange shirt and a pair of black shorts. Everyone else was gone.  
"You have fine mins, Ef." He smiled and walked out. I yawned and changed out of my uniform into the orange shirt and the black shorts, I put on my batman converse. I smiled, remembering my old battery powered straighters. Yeah battery powered. I straightened my hair, clipping my fringe back. I turned off my straighters and yawned. I quickly brushed my teeth in the small bathroom and ran outside, pulling on my hoodie. I smiled at Grover.  
"Morning, G." I mumbled and looked at the time, someone set my watch to the American time. I looked around the camp, yawning again. Then we walked to the mess hall thingy. I saw everyone sitting there. I just causally walked in. I sat next to Luke, smiling.  
"Morning, Luke." He frowned at me.  
"Persephone." Why was he suddenly in a bad mood? I hugged his neck tightly.  
"What's got your nickers in a twist this morning?"  
"Just... Just buzz off!" He snapped, I looked down and sighed. I stood up, why was Luke suddenly being a twit?

* * *

**Declaimer: I only own Persephone.**  
Hey, well Luke is being to get dreams off Kronos. So he will begin to be moody one day but the next happy.


	7. I'm a snob?

I sat by a tree in the strawberry patch area, where mr D's kids were working well I guessed they were mr D's kids. They all sorta looked like him. I sighed, I was beginning to like Luke. Now he was acting like this. I took out my school note book, which was filled with song lyrics, and took out a pen. I wrote some lyrics for this song 'come and find me, never'.  
"You better come and find me,  
You better come and find me,  
When you do, what happen to us.  
Oh. Why, why don't you come and find me.  
Wait how about never?" I sang quietly. It was for piano. I wrote the chorus weeks ago and I was just adding. I jumped as someone threw a water bomb at me but I quickly got my notebook out of the way. I stood up and looked at two boys, they were from the Hermes cabin but I didn't know weather or not they were twins.  
"Oi! Bloody idiots!" I snapped at them. They chuckled.  
"Sorry, dude." The slightly taller one said.  
"What? I'm sorry what was that?" I frowned. They both chuckled.  
"I'm Travis and that's Conner. Your the girl who woke up in Luke's bed right?" Travis asked.  
"I did just fly from England, I hadn't slept in ages." I mumbled.  
"And it's Peri or Ef." I added and started to walk around, I had no idea what to do. Everyone was just doing normal stuff and I had no idea. I sighed softly and walked to a lake, sitting by it. Everyone was looking at me and I didn't like it. I hugged my hoodie close, I was cold to say the least. I began walking around and suddenly froze when I heard someone speaking.  
"Chiron, she is his daughter! I know it." mr D said to mr Bruner, Chiron. Maybe they wasn't talking about me.  
"I've know Persephone for a year, she isn't his daughter." Chiron, Mr Bruner, said calmly but there was slight doubt in his voice. Grover was behind mr D.  
"Maybe mr D is right, Chiron." He looked down. What the hell was they talking about?  
"No, I refuse to believe that Persephone is ares' or hades' daughter." He said firmly. I looked down and swiftly walked past them, keeping my note book to my chest. I walked for a good ten minutes before I bumped into someone.  
"Watch it, newbie." They snarled. Of course. It was like starting a new school, I was fresh meat. I looked up slightly and rolled my eyes.  
"Whatever, pig face." I replied, the girl was eleven ish but looked older. She was ugly, horrid blonde/brown hair. She looked like she could probably snap me in half, wouldn't surprise me if she did actually.  
"You don't know who you're messing with, snob." How was I a snob? Maybe it was my accent. A crowed started to form.  
"At least I'm not an American idiot." A few people chuckled by my 'green day' reference. Others looked confused. The girl did. So instead of having a comeback, she pushed me against a tree, pinning me there.  
"Watch your back." She snarled. She let me go.  
"Who the heck is she?" I asked the nearest person, who happened to be Annabeth.  
"Clarisse La Rue. Daughter of ares." She informed me. I nodded.  
"Avoiding then." I mumbled and picked up my notebook.  
"See you around, kid." I smiled slightly. She nodded. I walked back to the Hermes cabin, checking my things. I lay on my bed, well Luke's bed. I wish I had my piano. My song was going amazing. I just needed to write the piano pieces. I saw Luke walk in angrily.  
"Off the bed." He snarled. Why was everyone mad at me?! I rolled my eyes.  
"Fine, later Luke." I snapped and walked out.  
"Peri, wait!" He ran after me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"What Luke?" I whispered.  
"I-I'm sorry for b-being an a-ass." He hugged my waist. I shook my head.  
"Just no." I whispered and tore myself away from him, running away from him.

* * *

Declaimer: I only own Persephone.  
So, you like? I'm adding more characters in now. Yay. Feedback please?


	8. Questions

I couldn't believe Luke! Why was he being so bloody nice all of the sudden!? It was infuriating. I stormed passed a number of people, I just needed to be alone. I sat behind the cabins, no one was there, and hugged my knees. It was so complicated. Was Luke my friend or not? Why was he acting so different all of the sudden? Why did I honestly care? Why did I? That was the main question. I sighed, I missed Grover. He was talking behind my back and I've just been here a day. Was he faking to be my friend? I didn't know. I just needed to be alone. I missed my adoptive family. Heck I even missed my true family. This was going to be one long time until I found who my father was.

* * *

Near five, everyone was in the cabins. I sat on Luke's bed messing with the hem of my shirt. Travis and Conner sat beside me, Conner ruffled my hair.  
"You alright, Ef?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.  
"I'm fine." I mumbled. But then I saw Luke glaring at me. Everyone was in a line, the Stroll brothers put me by them. We walked to the canteen thingy. They burned food, then offered it to the gods. I had no idea what to do. But soon everyone was eating. I had a monster original. It was in the can! I drank it happy, it didn't taste as good but I wasn't complaining. We all ate different foods, most people depended on their state. Because an Texan had a proper Texas food, while an New Yorker had a proper New York food. I nibbled on some stake but I wasn't hungry, monster fills me up easily. Near the end of lunch I heard a sudden gasp and I looked around. Everyone was looking at me, I looked above my head and saw a symbol. The symbol of...

* * *

**Declaimer: I only own Persephone.**  
Ha! You'll find out tomorrow! Hahah


	9. My father is

The symbol of... Hades. The whole camp silenced. I looked at Grover, mr D then Chiron. I needed someone to say some.  
"Persephone Jackson, daughter of Hades." Chiron said after a moment, his voice pained. I stood up, slowly and walked to Chiron. Everyone just looked at me. I looked down.  
"A-are you sure?" I asked quietly. He nodded.  
"Persephone, a word alone." Chiron lead me outside but let Grover follow.  
"You won't have a cabin, hades doesn't have a cabin." He mumbled. "You may stay in the big house until we have one built for you." He added. I nodded and walked to the Hermes cabin, getting my bags and note books. Grover looked at me.  
"Hey, Ef." He mumbled.  
"Grover." I sighed and began walking to the big house. Once at the big house, Mr D and Chiron both exchanged a look before Chiron lead me upstairs to one of the spare rooms. I unpacked my things then walked downstairs.  
"Only Poseidon has not broken the oath. It is about her, not Thalia." Mr D hissed, well my father said that he wasn't Poseidon. He was Percy's father. So my brother is my cousin.  
"We don't know that, maybe Thalia will reform or Hades will have another child. Or maybe Poseidon has a son or daughter." Chiron said. I walked down and bit my lip.  
"Excuse me." My voice broke slightly.  
"Poseidon does have a child. My half brother." I mummered. No one heard me, sighing, I walked to the sword arena. I found a nice blade, nice light and very easy to use. I started letting my emotions out, pain, anger, sadness where the big three.  
"Die! Die you stupid life ruiner!" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks, as a beheaded one of the dummy's. I did this for hours, way after lights out. When I finally finished, I put my sword down and turned to face Luke. I gasped softly.  
"Nice skills." He mused and picked up the blade.  
"Though, this blade isn't for you. To delicate" I frowned and kicked one of the heads I dismantled.  
"What do you want?" I hissed.  
"Lights out was four hours ago, I heard screams of anguish. Came to see what was up." He handed me a bottle of water. I uncapped it and necked it down. He chuckled.  
"You're using your blade wrong, let me show you the correct way."  
"Leave me alone." I snapped and put my blade away, walking to the big house. Luke followed.  
"You have powers now you're Hades kid." I rolled my eyes heavily at him.  
"Geokinesis, you'll have. That means you can mentally and, or physical ability to control and or manipulate earth. Like earthquakes, fissures, rock slides, landslides, volcanic eruptions, or cause rock to shoot up from the ground." He grinned at me. I frowned, but it did sound cool.  
"Umbrakinesis, you'll be able to mentally generate and manipulate darkness, deactivated photons mostly in the absence of light. You can even deactivate and repulse or travel through shadows by converting deactivated photons into a dark version of a portal." He continued, grinning.  
"Leave me alone, Luke!" I yelled, something happened. Something big and bad happened...

* * *

**Declaimer; I only own Persephone.**  
So who saw that coming? Persephone was going to be Apollos kid but then I thought it would be cooler if all three of the big three broke the oath. So now the prophecy could be about:  
Nico  
Thalia  
Percy Or  
Persephone.


	10. I get a pet

A hell hound, or a really big dog, charged for Luke. It snarled at him, Luke froze and looked at me.

"Leave me alone Luke!" I yelled, the hellhound barked at him. Luke backed away slowly and the hellhound growled at him. Then charged at him, Luke ran to his cabin. I smiled at the hellhound.

"Good boy, good boy." I ruffled it's ear. It barked at me. I smiled and walked to the big house, the hell hound following. Mr D glared at me when I walked in with my hellhound.

"How did that get here?" He frowned.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Your cabin is ready. Grab your things." He frowned again. I rolled my eyes.

"Stay." I told the hellhound. I walked upstairs and got my things.

"Final cabin. The one that looks like death." I nodded and walked to the final cabin. It was dark, sorta freaky and looked like death. The hellhound waited outside my door.

"You can come in boy." I smiled at it. He shook his head, I sighed and walked inside. My eyes widened, seeing a man with black hair, black eyes and pale skin. He looked like death, he had wrinkles under his eyes and he smelt like death. He smirked wickedly at me.

"Peri Jackson." I frowned.

"Who are you?" I asked, curiously. He looked familiar. I just couldn't remember where I saw him before. He laughed.

"Hades, god of the underworld. Or as you should know me, dad." My eyes widened.

"O-oh.. Er 'ello d-dad."

"Hello Peri." He sat on the bed. I sat next to him.

"Ah, finally got a cabin. Good work." He mused.

"How did the hellhound and you get here?"

"The hellhound is a gift and i am a god." He answered. COOL! I have a pet hellhound! I nodded, grinning. Then I suddenly paled.

"Isn't your wife called Persephone?" I asked, biting my lip. He nodded.

"So I'm named after my stepmum, who's my cousin and my cousin?" He thought for a moment then nodded.

"I suppose so."

"Well, er... Cool?" I said unsure. He chuckled.

"Did Sally raise you?" He asked softly. In his letter he said he was watching over me. Maybe he did but not for long.

"I was adopted. I've lived in England all me life." He nodded.

"I wanted you to be adopted. It would have been easier on your mother."

"But she has another kid. My half brother, Percy." He frowned. I have to admit, I was jealous Percy got to grow up with our mum.

"Poseidon's son." He mumbled then chuckled darkly.

"Poseidon, last to break the oath, typical. Zeus was first, with Thalia, then I, three years later with you, and then Poseidon, two years later with your half-brother, or in other words your cousin." He explained. I nodded slightly.

"You can't tell anyone I was here, Zeus would punish me and the hellhound. He's called Kellin." He smiled at me then with a puff of black smoke Hades, my father, was gone. Leaving me shocked. Kellin, the hellhound, barked at me. He wanted to come in. I let him in and he jumped on the sofa.

"Night, Kellin." I ruffled his ears and lay on my bed, the darkness taking over me. I didn't really know what to think or have the time to.

_"The brother and sister of separate gods shall fight against each other." An old woman croaked. She had grey hair, brown eyes and wrinkled skin. _

_"Either the children of Roman and Greek fathers. Or the children of two Greek fathers." Another added, she had greying brown hair and brown eyes. She wasn't as wrinkled. _

_"They shall fight and one shall fall, bringing more then just them self with it." A final said, this one had black hair, bright grey eyes and no wrinkles. I was confused. Beyond confused._

_"It shall be one female and one male demigod, for both." The oldest one said. I swallowed hard. That could be about me and Percy. I wanted to ask a question but before I could I felt some shaking me. _

I opened my eyes. Kellin was licking my cheek. I groaned.

"I'm up, Kellin." I mumbled. Then I saw Grover by the door. I yawned, rolling out of my bed.

"Morning." I mumbled, Kellin growled at Grover.

"M-morning. E-Ef." He stuttered.

"W-where did you get t-that?" He was nervous.

"Kellin came with the cabin." I smiled.

"Er... Capture the flag. One hour." He mumbled and ran away. Then I noticed he had hooves. I yawned and dressed into the orange shirt, a black skirt and black leggings with my converse. Kellin and I walked to the sword arena. Everyone was scared, Kellin growled at Luke. I grabbed a sword and Kellin started attacking the dummy's. Everyone was scared, I started attacking the dummy's, smirking.

"Persephone." Chiron said, his voice annoyed. I was dead.

* * *

Declaimer: I only own Persephone.

So, what is the dream about do you think? Well happy birthday Ellie also.


	11. Capture the flag

Kellin pounced at Chiron.  
"No! Kellin." I frowned, he stopped by my side.  
"How did you get this monster into camp?" Chiron asked, frowning.  
"He's my pet, he came with my cabin." I said innocently.  
"Don't lie to me, Persephone." He raised his voice. Kellin growled, I smirked.  
"He's my pet." I repeated. Since I found out my dad was hades, I felt more powerful to say the least. Darkness began to take over the room, everyone's eyes fixed on me as everyone tried to get out of the forming shadow. Kellin growled and barked at Chiron. I pointed my sword at Chiron's neck.  
"Don't make me regret doing this." I hissed. He swallowed hard.  
"Persephone. I am immortal."  
"Until your duty here is done." I growled as the blade nipped his skin, leaving a small wound. He frowned at me. I smirked and walked out, the shadows soon disappearing. I dropped my blade as I walked out to where everyone was going. Grover bleated, seeing Kellin.  
"N-no mo-monster's Ef." I rolled my eyes and walked to Travis and Conner.  
"Hey." I smiled.  
"Hey, Ef. Any reason Luke looks like he's seen a ghost?" Conner asked.  
"My dog attacked him. Kellin, here boy." Kellin walked to me and licked my hand. Conner and Travis grinned.  
"How'd you get that?" Asked Travis.  
"My dad." I answered. Kellin nipped Travis fingers playfully.  
"Lucky, our dad never gave us anything." Travis and Conner said together. I smirked slightly as Chiron announced capture the flag.  
"Peri Jackson, blue team. You know the rules. All magical items are allowed." He glanced at me, his eyes where filled with sadness. Kellin and I walked to the blue team.  
"She can't use that!" Clarissa yelled, glaring at Kellin.  
"He's my dog!" I yelled back. I would be able to ride on Kellin's back since he was really, really big. I rubbed his ears, as he growled at Luke.  
"Calm down boy. We can hurt him later." I murmured in his ear. Luke looked at me and then Kellin. We didn't get a chance to talk before the game began. It was time to capture the flag.

The game was quick, fast going but amazing. Kellin and I was very helpful. I was able to make the earth shake and stuff, while forming shadows over people on the red team. Kellin also attacked, didn't harm so badly, the red team and Luke. While we was running, I saw a dying tree. I couldn't help but go to it and touch it. The tree began to age quicker.  
"No." I whispered and closed my eyes, using all my strength to being some life into it. I don't know why but I felt like this three would be useful. I leaned against the tree, feeling drained. My eyes began to close and I rested my head against the tree, unable to do anything else.

* * *

_**"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, her voice breaking.  
"N-no! N-not without P-Peri!" I could tell it pained him to say it.  
"She's on Luke's side! We can't!" Annabeth cut it, trying to drag Percy from a boat, the '**__princess Andromeda__**'.  
"She's still my sister! I can't lose her! I've already lost Tyson!" Percy yelled.  
"Percy! We have to go!" She snapped then tore him away.  
"NO! Annabeth! She's still my sister and she's my cousin! I can't lose her like I've lost Tyson and Grover!"  
"Percy!" I yelled and ran to him. He didn't see me.  
"Annabeth!"**_

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing a number of people around me.  
"Er.. Hi?" I asked confused. How did I get here?

* * *

Declaimer: I only own Persephone.  
Like? This chapter I wrote during English on paper and copied on to my iPod. So yeah. OH! And my English teacher likes it and loves your reviews.


	12. What happened?

"Peri! How much do you remember?" Grover asked, panicking slightly. I rolled my eyes and hugged him.  
"Dude, chill, I'm okay." I smiled. He chuckled.  
"What happened? I remember falling asleep but that's all." I frowned.  
"You hit your head. Bad concussion. You've been out for just under a month." Chiron informed me.  
"A MONTH?!" I yelled and stood up, my head spinning.  
"What the hell happened?!" I yelled and clutched the bed.  
"You didn't know your own strength." Mr D informed me as Annabeth passed me a drink that smelt like chocolate, old books and the woods. I sipped it, it tasted like... Like strawberry chocolate. Strange but before I knew it, I drank it all. I sighed softly and looked around, everyone eyeing me.  
"Yeah?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at everyone. No one spoke.  
"Can I leave? I miss my hellhound." I pouted, hearing Grover chuckle nervously.  
"W-well about t-that, see i-it was sent back to the u-underworld."  
"Why!?" I frowned. Grover looked down.  
"It-he attacked some people." He mumbled then bleated nervously.  
"Who?" I asked, trying to hide my smirk.  
"Em-L-Luke." Grover chocked out. I smirked.  
"Okay, may I leave?" Everyone looked at mr D and Chiron. They shared a number of looks but then nodded.  
"You may." Mr D shrugged and lead me outside. I walked to my cabin, sitting on the slightly dusty bed.

* * *

Declaimer: I only own Persephone.  
Sorry it's short. I broke my iPod charger, I lost my iPad (now found) so I quickly typed it up in English. So sorry I haven't updated in a few days.


	13. Sword fights

Days passed after I woke up and everyone knew. I mean _everyone_! Some where glaring at me, others smiling. It was strange. I was out for a month yet it seemed like an hour. I sighed and walked to the sword arena. I was okay, almost as good as Luke, according to some people. I didn't question it, mostly because he was super mad at me. I picked up my blade and smirked, today we was doing fights against each other. I couldn't help but be excited.

"Okay, everyone. You're in partners, pre chosen." Announced Mr D.  
"Conner and Travis." Chiron announced. Obviously, they do everything together.  
"Clarissa and Annabeth." That was going to be funny.  
"Grover and Jupiter." Jupiter was a wood nymph. But she was more social then others. Grover blushed, Jupiter turned a light shade of green. But that was her way of blushing. Soon everyone had a partner. Except Luke and I.  
"Finally, Luke and peri." Chiron smirked slightly. I groaned but walked to him.  
"Only disarm. Don't harm or kill your opponent." Mr D said, boredom filling his every word.  
"Luke." I ran a hand though my hair, smirking.  
"Peri." He smirked back, we both stood there eyeing each other. We stood silent for several minutes, just eyeing each other. We hadn't even started fighting yet half the teams where finished. We wasn't really still, we was messing with our blades. The ADHD and all. As soon as the last pair, Annabeth and Clarissa. Annabeth just winning, Luke and I began. He slashed at my leg, I slashed at his arm. We both only tore the fabric of our clothes. We both frowned. Luke ran at me, I gasped and slashed at his leg, leaving a mark. He growled lowly and pinned me against the wall, his sword against my neck. I dropped my sword, out of fear. Was he really going to hurt me? Before I could find out, someone ran to my side.  
"Stop!" Chiron yelled.  
"The prophecy is about her, unless they're another child of the big three" so the prophecy could be about Percy, whatever the prophecy was. Luke growled but released me.  
"This isn't over." He snarled then walked to the dining area.

At tea that day everyone was looking at me. I didn't have a table, it wouldn't fit. So I just ate with the satyrs. Which was annoying because the wood nymphs kept coming and flirting. But with Grover and Jupiter it was cute, and not as annoying as others. After we made the offerings to the gods, to our godly parents actually. You'd only offer food to your parents, mine always ended up smelling like death, we began to eat.  
"Will you guys just be normal for once?" I mummered, the annoyance clear in my voice, after ten long minutes. Jupiter giggled, looking at Grover. Obviously not. I finished eating and offered the rest to my dad. Mmm death. I walked to the Hermes table. It was against rules but I didn't have a table. So it didn't matter...that much. I sat in between Conner and Travis.  
"Hey." I grinned.  
"Breaking the rules eh?" Travis smirked.  
"Problem?"  
"Nah, no one will notice." Conner grinned. I glanced at Luke, he frowned at me.  
"Luke will." I mumbled. Then stood up.  
"I'll see you later." I waved at them, walking to the volleyball area. Mostly Aphrodite's kids hung out here. I saw them all wearing bikini tops and shorts. They where all perfect looking, even the ones with scars looked perfect. I sorta felt weird, wearing my camp half blood orange shirt, black skirt and my black knee high skeleton shocks. They all had either very little make up on, or none at all. Gods I felt out of place. Since I was knocked out I had grown paler, thinner, taller and my hair was darker, my eyes had grown slightly darker as well. I sat down, messing with one of the balls. The Aphrodite girls where all laughing and having fun. One glanced at me and started laughing again. I rolled my eyes.  
"If you've got sommet to say about me, say it to ma face!" I snapped, also since being in America in general my accent had gotten thicker and more English I guess. Like I wasn't going to lose it, not that I wanted to.  
"Ooh, can little death English girl speak?"  
"Yeah, gee I'm English. Deal with it!" I snarled, my temper was far worse. I'd never had much of a temper but now it was terrible. I stood up, brushing myself down, and walked to the cabins. Not before I fell, by someone's feet.

* * *

Declaimer: I only own Persephone.  
I will only update once a week now. That day will either be Saturday or Sunday. So my chapters will begin to get longer and stuff.


	14. Me D has kids!

I looked up at the person. It was someone I didn't know. He had dark purple eyes, like mr D's, and he looked like one of the guys who helped out at the strawberry patches. I'm sure he'd never made an offering before and only Mr D's kids don't make offerings. I think he had a twin maybe. He was about my age, maybe slightly younger. He offered me his hand and helped me.  
"Thanks."  
"No prob, you're hades daughter right?" He asked. I nodded.  
"I prefer Peri." He chuckled.  
"Okay, Peri. I'm Pollux, son of Dionysus and slightly older brother of Castor." I chocked back a laugh.  
"Dionysus has kids?!" It was shocking. Dionysus hated kids.  
"Yeah, get that a lot. Dad just hates heroes." He admitted.  
"Gods. That's funny, no offence." He tried not to laugh.  
"Go to hades." I giggled. I guessed that was the same as go to hell.  
"Nah, I'm fine mate." I smirked. He chuckled and smiled at me. He seemed fun, not as fun and Travis and Conner but still fun. I only just realised, Grover and I where fading apart. But I was going to get him and Jupiter together. I had too.  
"Wanna hang out some time?" I asked softly.  
"Sure." He smiled and ruffled my hair before he ran off to a similar looking boy, Castor I think, grinning like a mad man. He said something to him, and castor laughed loudly. Wonder what he said, i'd ask him some time.

* * *

Declaimer: I only own Persephone

This chapter is dedicated to my cousin. Born on the 8th of October 2013 at 1:21am (same day as HoH came out btw). Welcome to the world baby boy (not named yet.) so I just update because my cousin was born today! Yay 5 weeks early. So I'll update this weekend and this was going to be a super long chapter but I waned to update because of my baby cousin. So yeah. And I suggested these names:  
* Percy  
* Tyson  
* Luke (don't judge)  
* Charles  
* Travis  
* Conner  
Yes all Percy Jackson characters names!


	15. Damn Gods

The next day, I woke up groggily. I changed slowly into a pair of skinny jeans and a over sized band tee, I seriously couldn't be bothered. I felt horrid. I walked outside, groaning. The sun hurt my eyes. I groaned softly and walked rubbed my eyes, walking around. Someone taped my shoulder, making me jump.  
"Oh, hey, Pollux." I mumbled. He chuckled.  
"I'm Castor."  
"Oh, sorry." I mumbled and yawned.  
"It's fine." He smiled then lead me to the mess hall canteen thingy. I didn't have a table. My cabin was on the outskirts and well I didn't have a table. Because hades was an outsider in a way. Shunned from Olympus so his kids where. But they weren't many of us. I think Hitler, yes Hitler, was the last child of hades before me. Unless he had another child. He smiled at me, making me sit next to him. I could feel Mr D's glare on me. There was only about six people, including myself, on the table. We did out offerings, mmmm death. I had a full English. I was starving. After breakfast, we walked to do whatever we wished. I chose sword fighting.  
"Luke." I mumbled. He started at me, frowning.  
"Persephone." He grabbed his sword. I grabbed mine and yawned. I needed monster or coffee.  
"Can I talk to you?" I asked, my voice shaking. He frowned but nodded. We walked outside the arena. We where both unarmed but everyone was either still eating or doing their own thing. So no one was around. My mind suddenly went blank as the sun hit Luke perfectly. Making his blue eyes sparkle and his messy blonde hair look perfect. He mumbled something under his breath.  
"Luke I-" he stopped me, by doing something I never would have expected. He pressed his lips against mine. And my gods. It was perfect.

* * *

**LUKES POV** _(A/N just because I thought you'd like it)_

I woke that morning, feeling different. I hadn't had a strange creepy dream for the first time. I smiled slightly and changed into my orange camp half blood shirt and some ripped jeans. Everyone was asleep apart from Travis and Conner, who where smirking towards me. I rolled my eyes at them, then walked outside and saw Castor, or was it Pollux, walking with Peri. My blood boiled. I felt jealous but I don't know why. Peri was 4 years younger then me. I walked to the mess hall and after making our offerings, ate. I hardly ate a thing. My eyes kept landing on peri but she didn't seem to notice. After breakfast, I walked to the sword fighting arena.  
"Luke." I heard Peri's soft voice mumble. I frowned, a sudden anger over coming me.  
"Persephone." I picked up my sword. Peri picked up her's yawning. I looked at her blade, good choose.  
"Can I talk to you?" She asked, her voice shaking. I frowned bit nodded. I lead her outside. We where both unarmed but everyone was either still eating or doing their own thing. So no one was around. My mind suddenly went blank as the sun hit Peri perfectly, the sun making her darkening blue eyes sparkle and her brown her make her look like the goddess she's named after. Persephone.  
"Damn Apollo." I mumbled under my breath, knowing him or Aphrodite must have done this.  
"Luke I-" she started. I cut her off, pressing my lips against hers. I don't know why I did it. I just had to. But it was pure perfection.

* * *

Declaimer: I only own Persephone.  
So? What do you think? I was reading wolfstar before I wrote this and well I felt like all lovey dovie! Oh and like Luke's POV? Please review. And my baby cousin still isn't named but my aunt is thinking of 'Oliver James' or 'Jason Alan'.


	16. Is that fire or a chemical reaction?

PERIS POV

I jerked back, suddenly, after I heard someone yell something. I blushed deeply. I probably had a normal skin colour now, since I'd paled so much. Luke chuckled and kissed him forehead. We stood there for a few minutes, gazing into each others eyes.  
"I'll see you later." He mummered and walked inside swiftly. I swear he was blushing. I walked to the strawberry patches.  
"Hey." I heard someone say then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I jumped and turned to face them. It was either Castor or Pollux.  
"Oh, hey." My cheeks soon returned to there normal pale complexion. I was still rather shocked about the kiss.  
"Someone saw you and Luke making out." He nudged me in the ribs gently. I rolled my eyes, castor. He must have saw.  
"It was one kiss." I corrected. He chuckled.  
"But you want more." He teased and ruffled my hair. I rolled my eyes and stomped on his foot.  
"Shut up, Castor." He jumped and held his foot.  
"Ow! Damn it!" He frowned and stormed away from me. I chuckled quietly. His reaction was funny. I walked to Pollux, who looked sad, and hugged him from behind.  
"Hi." I grinned.  
"What do you want?" He sounded annoyed.  
"What's gotten your nickers in a twist then?" I smiled at him.  
"Just leave me alone, peri." He mumbled and walked off, he looked truly upset. But he could hate me. And I don't want to make that worse. Sighing softly, I walked back to the sword arena. I walked in, smiling ever so slightly, seeing Luke. I picked up my sword and walked to him.  
"Hey." I mummered softly. He gave me a faint smile before he showed some eleven year old how to use the sword right. I think the kid was in the Hephaestus cabin. So they must have made the sword. After he showed the kid how to do cool stuff, he walked to me and kissed my forehead, making me blush.  
"Hey." He said softly, grabbing a bottle of water. He drank half but then poured the other half over his head. I couldn't help but giggle.  
"I'm going for a walk, see you later?" I smiled, he nodded, grinning. I walked to my cabin before I saw something not right. It was set a blaze with green fire. From what I knew that was either Greek fire or some chemical reaction. But it wasn't the time to think, all my stuff was in there. Even my letters from my dad! Why couldn't poseidon have kids here!? I quickly ran to the big house, either someone did this to my cabin or it was...Zeus. I remember having a dream as a kid. It was in the 40's and zeus set this hotel on fire just to kill two of hades kids. Maybe he was trying to do that now, just making it seem like it was a camper. But I didn't have time to question it.

By the time I was at the big house, I was gasping for air. Chiron looked at me, concern in his eyes.  
"What happ-" he started but then saw the blaze from my cabin. His eyes went wide. He called off of Hephaestus' cabin to stop the fire. Their dad being god of fire and all.

Almost three hours later, the fire stopped. Nothing I had was saved. I sat by where my cabin remains where. I would have to stay in the big house or Hermes cabin. I sat there in silence, this was terrible. Somewhere along the line, Grover was able to snap me from my trace and take me to get something to eat. I sat at the Hermes table, only since Mr D and Chiron allowed it, and rested my head on Luke's chest. What was I going to do? I hardly ate, just nibbled on a piece of fruit or meat now and then.  
"You okay, peri?" Luke asked, the worry clean in his voice. I just nodded. I found out I was staying with the Aphrodite girls. Fun. I walked to their cabin, Luke kept asking if I was okay. I always just nodded. One of the Aphrodite girls, Silena I think, gave me a welcoming smile.  
"Welcome to then Aphrodite cabin. Your bunk in over here." She was nice, compared to her siblings. But I could tell she was only like that because she thought I was in shock. I sat on 'my' bunk. All the girls here where all in pink and in night stuff already.

Soon, everyone was asleep. I decided to take a midnight walk. I snuck out, being careful not to make any noise, and walked to the lake. It was so pretty and nice here. But soon I felt a cold chill. I saw my father, glaring at me. This was bad.

* * *

Declaimed- I only own Persephone.  
So yeah, Luke and peri have snogged a bit and cute kisses on the cheek but they haven't yet said. 'Bf and gf' yet. And please review. 3+ reviews for the next chapter.


	17. I now have 3 mums

My fathers black eyes where fixed on me. They where full of hatred. I swallowed hard.  
"Hello, dad." I said softly.  
"Persephone." He growled. I was worried, what did I do wrong?  
"Why are you here, dad?" My voice was full of dread and worry but slight curiosity. He glared at me, this worried me. I didn't know what to expect.  
"How could you?" He growled.  
"Could I what?" I raised an eyebrow. But then I realised, gods see everything. He growled then something, like a skeleton, grabbed my ankle. I gasped softly but then another grabbed my other ankle. I then squeaked loudly as they tugged me slightly.  
"A son of Hermes?" He growled. God, no, he didn't, did he?  
"They can not be trusted!" He practically screamed at me and I was pulled down slightly more. I squeaked loudly.  
"Dad! I-I-" I started but then before I could say anything else, I blacked out.

_O.o.O_

I woke up, in a dark earthy place. It smelt like dead, but it felt like home. I knew i was in the underworld.  
"Dad?" I called, my voice breaking. No my father didn't walk out but instead a woman, with long lushest black hair and warm welcoming brown eyes.  
"Your father is in the thrown room." She said, her voice was hurt slightly.  
"Oh er cool! I er mean..." I trailed off then realised, she was Persephone. My fathers niece who he tricked into marriage. That made it official. My family is messed up, three family's. My adoptive. My mums and then the gods, on my dad's side. Then I realised why she may have been hurt, my dad made that big oath not to have kids. And since they where married it would be awkward having like a hundred, at least, step kids. Persephone nodded, as if she read my thoughts and lead me to the thrown room.  
"Dad-" I started but he cut me off.  
"Persephone, dearest, leave me and Persephone alone." His tone was soft as he spoke to the goddess. Gee, feeling the love. The goddess nodded and left. My father turned to me, his eyes darkening.  
"How dare you get with a son of Hermes!" He yelled, his eyes looked killer. Like as if I could die.  
"Dad! It was one snog!" This angered him more. It was a snog. It wasn't like we made out. But maybe since Brits use snog like Americans use made out. He got the wrong idea.  
"You're staying here, your mother agreed." I was formidable over him slightly. But I couldn't say anything.  
"Which one? Persephone, my legal mum who adopted me, or my birth mum?" I raised an eyebrow, I hadn't realised I said it out loud. Until he answered.  
"Your birth mother and Persephone."  
"But they're not my legal gradians! My mum is!" I yelled. Wrong idea. My father snapped his fingers and a lawyer was next to him in moments.  
"Take her to the casino. Not to the river, first though." He instructed the lawyer. The lawyer nodded and grabbed my wrist.  
"This way girl." He snarled. I rolled my eyes but followed. He shoved me into a taxi, aka cab, and whispered something in the drivers ear. The driver gave a weary but knowing nod, before we started going to this casino. What could this be about? I didn't know. But before I asked I was asleep, my head against the ice cold glass of the window.

* * *

Declaimed- I only own Persephone.  
Thoughts? I've finished school for 11 days. So yay. I can update more. Sooooo, what will happen at the casino do you think? Maybe it will involve peri meeting nico and Bianca and staying there until titans curse. However. Even I don't know yet. But if she does stay till titans curse it will be only like two chapters because it will seem like days not years.


	18. The casino

I woke with a start as the driver yelled something at another driver. I looked at the lawyer, yawning.  
"Where are we?" The lawyer looked at me, frowning.  
"Where do you think, stupid girl?" He snarled.  
"You should know." He added. I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Where are we?" I repeated.  
"Las Vegas." He snarled again. I rolled my eyes again.  
"Sorry." I said sarcastically. The lawyer frowned at me and mumbled something to the driver. The driver nodded and did something that made me shattered, because before I knew it, I was asleep again.

I woke up, bright lights hurting my eyes. I groaned loudly.  
"The hell?" I moaned. The lawyer didn't say anything but dragged me into his casino. He said something to one of the employees and they nodded. The lawyer left soon after. The employe, who was a blonde, blue eyed girl, smiled at me.  
"Welcome to the casino, I'm your guide, Amelia. Now here is your room key, casino card, which will pay for all your food, drinks and games and stuff, and here's the map of the place. It's huge!" She was way to happy for my liking. She handed me the key, card and map. Then lead me to a elevator, she pressed the top floor button. It was the 150th floor. We was there in seconds. There was two rooms on the floor. Mine was one.  
"Okay, the room across from yours is mister nico's and miss Bianca's." I nodded slightly. She walked to their room and knocked on the door.  
"Mister Nico, Miss Bianca?" She asked softly. Two kids walked out, one about ten, Nico, and the other maybe thirteen, Bianca.  
"Hi." Nico smiled at me, Bianca nodded.  
"Er, hey." I waved.  
"Persephone, Persephone Jackson. But call me Peri." Nico nodded. Bianca just looked at me, giving me the 'were never going to talk so why should I' look. I rolled my eyes and walked to my room, I hadn't realised until I saw the huge fridge that I was hungry. I looked inside it had loads!  
Diet and none diet coke, water, chocolate, fizzy drinks, nuts, cream, squirty cream, fruit, everything! It was amazing. I took out some squirty cream, chocolate and strawberries. I melted the chocolate in the microwave and poured it over the strawberries before I added a lot of squirty cream. I wolfed it down. I then took our a can of diet coke and downed it. I looked at the TV, my eyes widening, and sat on the bed. It was so big! I turned on the TV and flicked though the channels until I found something interesting. It was about WWII.

After the program finished, I changed. The wardrobe had everything I liked, like it was made for me. I changed out of my clothes and changed into a dark purple dress with black converse. I walked downstairs, my eyes widening as I walked into the game room. I walked around until I saw a game that took my fancy. Zombie killing game. I scanned my card, it came up with Persephone Jackson on the screen, and picked up the gun. When I picked up the gun, zombies started coming at me. I had two minutes to shoot as many as I could. I did so. I played the game again and again, trying to beat my own score. Before soon, I got top score! I kept playing the game though, it was addictive. I stopped when someone tapped my shoulder, it was nico.  
"Oh, hello, Nico right?" He nodded, smiling at me.  
"Y-yeah. So-sorry about Bianca. She's just o-over protective." He said softly, stuttering slightly.  
"It's fine, really." I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. I wanted to say 'now leave and let me play my game' but I thought it would be rude. Though, Nico understood the look in my eyes and smiled, before he walked off to some kids, who were playing with a card game. I played the game for hours, food and drinks coming whenever I needed it. Though, I never found the need for the bathroom. I yawned softly, after many an hour, and walked to my room. I changed into a blue night dress and lay on the bed, sleeping instantly.

* * *

_**"Luke!" I giggled and hugged Luke form behind, he looked older and he had a scar on his face. He tuned to face me, smiling.  
"Peri!" He mimicked my tone and picked me up, spinning me around. I giggled again. Then noticed, I looked older. Maybe a year or two. But that's all. I caressed the scar on his face gently.  
"you don't have to do it. Don't do what he wants." I whispered, tears welling in my eyes.  
"I have too, babe, you know I do." He kissed my forehead.  
"Luke, I-" he cut me off.  
"Enough, peri. I've made my chose." He snapped.**_

* * *

I woke up with a start, sweating. What the hell was my dream about? I walked to my bathroom, showered, and came out. I changed into a pair of jeans and a baggy shirt. I didn't realise until that dream, how much I missed Luke. I mean, I had been gone hours. But I missed him so much. And the dream made me think. Will he be a big part of my life? I sighed and walked down to the game room, trying to get my mind off Luke.

* * *

Declaimer: I only own Persephone.  
Do you like it? So maybe the hours where days or weeks. Because remember, in the casino time goes slowly. Very slowly.


	19. Grover?

The harder I tried to get my mind off Luke, the easier I found it. I mean this place was massive! I sighed softly, talking to some teenage boy who was my age.  
"Yeah, I mean, I miss him and all but..." I trailed off, somehow he'd got me talking about Luke.  
"How long have you know this Luke guy?" His voice was softly, he had a thin French accent.  
"A week, if that." I admitted. The guy chuckled, as if he knew something I didn't. He patted my shoulder before he stood up.  
"Goodbye Persephone Jackson, 'till we meet again." He smiled. Before he walked away.

* * *

Hours later, I was sitting and laughing with Nico as he tried to explain mythomagic to me.  
"No! No, you can't use Apollo to defeat Artemis." He laughed.  
"Why not?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Their the same!" He laughed then explained the whole game to me again. I nodded.  
"Okay, how about... Ares to defeat Hera?" He thought for a moment and looked at the cards then nodded.  
"You can." He smiled.  
"Okay, we'll play tomorrow. I'm going for a walk. Bye Nico." He nodded then did something that shocked me, he kissed my cheek.  
"It's an Italian thing." He mumbled softly, he must have noticed I was blushing slightly. I nodded and ruffled his hair.  
"Okay, mate. Bye." I smiled and walked around the casino. I walked around the casino then bumped into someone. I gasped softly and looked up, my eyes widening.  
"Grover!" I exclaimed, a grin breaking my normally emotionless expression.  
"Peri! Wh-PERCY! ANNABETH!" He yelled, Annabeth, who looked older slightly, and Percy, who looked older, ran to him.  
"What?" Percy panted then looked at me, his eyes going wide. Annabeth held her knife to my neck.  
"Who are you?!" She growled. My eyes darkened and I pinned her against the wall.  
"Don't try a thing. I'm Persephone Jackson, I'm fourteen, daughter of hades and you know that, Annabeth." Percy's eyes wided and he tore me off Annabeth.  
"Y-you've been missing a year though. Grover said." He frowned.  
"I've been gone a day. My dad took me to the underworld then I was here. I've been here a day." Grover grabbed my arm.  
"You have to get to camp. Go now." His voice was full of authority. I didn't argue and hugged him.  
"I'll see you, soon. Okay?" He nodded. I ran to the exist, avoiding everyone. But a worker stopped me.  
"Whoa, little girl, where are you going?" He grinned.  
"Er.. My father is waiting for me. Here's the room key." I gave him the room key before I ran out, I still had the card. Someone tried to stop me but I was in a taxi.  
"Airport" I gasped, clutching my side, I was really unfit. The driver nodded and I gave him the card. An infinity sigh and a $ appeared.  
We was at the airport soon. He grinned at me, before I walked out. I saw something that made my eyes go wide. A hellhound and my father.  
"You shouldn't have left." He growled.  
"I had to dad, please. I miss Lu-camp." He frowned at me. The hellhound was Kellin. He grinned his doggy grin at me and licked my cheek.  
"Hey, boy." I smiled, he licked my cheek again. My father frowned but sighed.  
"Persephone, shadow travel. Your body will know what to do. So think of camp." He said calmly. I nodded and closed my eyes, thinking of camp. Now let me tell you this, shadow travel is like going so fast that it feels like your face is peeling off. But before I knew it, I was in the big house. I was exhausted to say the least. I managed a weak smile at Chiron, Mr D and the head of each cabin before I collapsed on the rug, everything going black.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in the Apollo cabin, Luke was by my side. He looked older and he now had a scar on his face. I also saw mr d and Chiron.  
"Hey." I yawned, still exhausted.  
"Where have you been for the past year?" Chiron asked, slightly annoyed.  
"I was gone three days most." I yawned and snuggled up in the bed.  
"My dad took me to the underworld. Then to this casino thingy. Where I met Percy, Grover and Annabeth." They nodded.  
"Ah, that explains everything." Mr d mused.  
"You've been out a week." Luke mumbled quietly.  
"Shadow traveling, it takes it out of you." I mumbled and hugged Luke.  
"Hey." He whispered in my ear and placed something in my hand. It was a neckless with one bead, the bead was a black bead with a detailed painting of Cerberus, my dad's dog. I guess it meant Hades. Luke picked me up, carrying me to the Hermes cabin. As we walked, we catches up. He told me about everything and how Percy is claimed and on a quest. I told him about nico and Bianca. He was slightly jealous over nico. But he's ten. Not even that maybe. We walked into the cabin and everyone looked at us, stopping their convocations. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

_Declaimer- I only own Persephone.  
So it's been a year! Percy is on his quest. So what will happen eh? And do you like? I've done 2 chapters and no reviews. This is the third chapter this week. Please review. Or well I won't update._


	20. Pollux VS Luke

Travis and Conner smirked at us.  
"And the happy couple are back!" They announced, making me roll my eyes, and Luke blush slightly.  
"Shut up, Stroll's." I snapped and yawned. I hugged Luke's neck tightly, snuggling his chest.  
"Have you meet my baby brother then?" I smirked at them. They both raised an eyebrow confused.  
"Percy." I said in a duh tone as Luke put me on his bed.  
"Ohhhh, yeah. He's alright." Conner said softly. Travis nodded in agreement.  
"You've known him longer." Travis added.  
"I've only ever seen him twice." I argued and yawned again. I closed my eyes, my head resting on Luke's lap, and fell asleep, everyone talking about us.

* * *

When I woke up agin, I felt someone playing with my hair.  
"Stop that." I mumbled, yawning. They chuckled.  
"Wake up, sleepy head," it was... Castor? Or was it Pollux? I didn't know.  
"Hey." I yawned, tiredly, and hugged him. Shadow traveling was something that you either loved or hated. I just wanted to sleep. But I guess that was normal.  
"Hey, sleepy head. You've been out all day." He chuckled.  
"I'm shattered. Leave me be." I mumbled. I knew it was Pollux. Castor was normally annoying me by now.  
"Aw come on, peri." He picked me up, fireman style. I squeaked loudly.  
"Put me down!" I screeched. He carried me to the sword arena. I automatically saw Luke glaring at him. He walked to us.  
"Put her, the hell, down." He snarled. Pollux put me down, I realised I was still in my casino clothes and I had the card in my pocket. That could be useful. I hugged Luke, the second I was put down.  
"Don't get so strung up, just because you have a crush on her." Pollux snarled at Luke.  
"Stop trying to steal, MY GIRL then!" Luke snapped and pinned him against the wall.  
"Ever, ever, go near her again. And you'll regret it." He continued, his voice low and threatening. Pollux didn't say anything but instead, used some grape vines to tangle Luke's feet together. I gasped loudly.  
"Pollux! What are you doing!?" I screamed, the earth cracking beneath him slightly.  
"Don't hurt, Luke! And you, mister, don't hurt Pollux!" I yelled, my voice full of power. They both suddenly stopped, Chiron walked in.  
"What is this?" He asked, eyeing the boys then I.  
"They're bloody arguing. I can't explain." I said, walking out of the arena. I sighed softly, how was I gone a year? I walked to the mess hall, noticing a young girl, but she looked like a tree nymph thingy so I offered her a small smile. She nodded towards me, her eyes like fire but a warm welcoming fire. However, I didn't talk to her. I walked over to where most campers where. Ready to play capture the flag, I guess. I could use shadow travel I guess. I was blue team last time. I walked to Travis and Conner.  
"Hey." I smiled and jumped on Travis' back, a playful grin playing on my lips.  
"Ah! Oh it's just you." He grinned. Conner smiled.  
"Hey, ready for capture the flag?" He asked. I nodded.  
"I know how to find the flag." I smirked.  
"Just give me the destination of the flag. I'll get it in one second." They smirked.  
"How though?" They asked, in unison.  
"Shadow travel." I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. They nodded and have me the destination of the flag. Soon we began to play, the ares cabin hate me. I knew that, though. But I used shadow travel, I was exhausted though. I grabbed the reds flag, panting loudly. Mr D called the game was over.  
"Blue win." He yelled, so everyone in the camp heard. I kept hold of the flag, using it to help me stand. I felt like I was going to collapse again. I hated this game. Whenever I played I almost always collapsed. Travis and Conner ran to me, grinning, and then looked at me, wide eyed.  
"Cabin?" They asked. I nodded, panting loudly.  
"Please." Travis picked me up, I didn't complain though. He carried me to the Hermes cabin, Conner constantly asking if I was okay. I was perfectly fine. I wasn't hurt. That was actually the shorts game of capture the flag ever played at camp.  
"I just need sleep." I mumbled.  
"Or coffee." I added. I saw Luke and hugged him.  
"what happened?" I asked softly.

* * *

**_Declaimer- I only own Persephone.  
COUPLE NAMES VOTE- PM me with which name you think is the best from these 4.  
1- Perseke (PersephoneXLuke)  
2- Peke (PeriXLuke)  
3- Luphone (LukeXPersephone)  
4- Luri (LukeXPeri)  
So like? I couldn't resist the fight between Luke and Pollux. PM me or your vote won't count._**


	21. The fight that changed all

Luke looked at me, tears in his eyes. I've never seen him cry and I didn't want to. I sat on his lap, kissing his cheek.  
"Tell me what happened." Travis and Conner left, awkwardly.  
"Chiron is suspecting something. And well... Peri. I need to tell you something, sweetheart." He said softly, my heart fluttering as he called me 'sweetheart'.  
"Go on, love." Gods I sounded English then. But it's not like he'd ever call me 'love' so I had too. I sat next to him on his bed.  
"Kronos is starting an army. To dethrone the Olympians and well, to let demigods rule. And, sweetheart, I'm leading it." I thought he was joking. He had to be. I mean he was Luke. My Luke. I've known him a few days, well a year or so, and I couldn't let him do that. But as I saw his serious expression, tears formed in my eyes.  
"No! No! You can't do that! Not now, not ever!" I yelled, my tears streaming down my cheeks. Luke must have not expected me to react this way, because he just looked at me.  
"You can't do that! Please, Luke. Don't!" I screamed, sniffing, as more tears ran down my cheeks. Luke growled loudly and suddenly pinned me against his wall, as if something changed in him.  
"Persephone." His voice sounded more powerful. Not like Luke. It may have been his voice but it wasn't his words. His eyes darkened slightly.  
"Listen to me, girl." He hissed. Tears continued to steam down my cheeks. Luke would never call me 'girl' he never would.  
"She will make an excellent replacement for Rhea, probably won't be as rebellious. Who's your godly parent, girl?" There it was again. Girl. However. I felt like I must answer.  
"H-Hades." I chocked out. 'Luke' chuckled darkly.  
"Ah. Kronos always valued him more then his other children." He said knowingly. I frowned and stormed out of the cabin, tears still rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't stand to be with Luke. I would have a mental breakdown. All the Hermes and unclaimed campers looked at me.  
"Leave!" I yelled, stumbling forward slightly. I wiped my eyes and pushed though everyone, running to the tree at the top of the hill. I wiped my eyes again. I didn't want to think that Luke was betraying me. For a pointless cause. The gods had it right. Demi gods aren't immortal, some had turned immortal. E.g. Mr D. I stormed to the tree at the hill. I didn't know why this tree was here. However, I knew it was special. I could feel it. Suddenly, I saw a stayer and half blood. The stayer was old. I think he was called coach hedge. He was grumpy, always wore terrible PE clothes and called everyone cupcake. He looked at me.  
"Parent, cupcake?" He was an older stayer and worked in places with lots of monsters to find half bloods.  
"Hades." I looked down. I felt a ashamed for my father. Everyone hated me because of it. Coach hedge nodded, chucking.  
"He loves his Europeans." He mused as an Apollo camper took the kid to Chiron and mr D.  
"My mum is American. I was adopted." I shrugged, he nodded.  
"Whatever floats your boat, cupcake." He said gruffly before he walked to where all the stayers where, leaving me alone.

Later that day, everyone knew Luke and I where in a fight but didn't know about what. They normally found me, sitting with the children of Hephaestus and helping them on small projects. I hardly spent time with Pollux and Castor or even Travis and Conner. I sat with Charles Beckendorf, though everyone called him Beckendorf, never Charlie or even Charles. He was showing me how to work Greek fire. When suddenly, someone yelled something. I was confused.  
"What's happening?" I asked quietly, to Beckendorf.  
"Just come on." He said, like it was to complex to explain. So I did so and we ran to the big house. And that's where we saw...

* * *

Declaimer: I only own Persephone  
I'm sorry I haven't updated. I accidentally deleted half the chapter on the 8th of November 6:30 GMT. (I know the time because I just watched a film and I checked on my iPod when I last updated the note)so about 3 chapters left then I'll write the second book. But what will happen in those 3 chapters will peri and Luke get back together. Mmm I don't know.


	22. You're back

_**Pervious-we ran to the big house. And that's where we saw...**_

Percy, Annabeth and Grover. I automatically ran to Percy and hugged him. He was shocked for a moment but then hugged me back.  
"Thank the gods you're okay." I mumbled softly, smiling at him.  
"Y-you're back here?" He asked, as if not believing it.  
"Yeah. Hermes cabin if you need me." I smiled.  
"You're dad is Hermes?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head.  
"Unclaimed?" He asked, confused. I giggled.  
"No, my father doesn't have a cabin. He is an outcast to the Olympians." Percy frowned.  
"Hades?! He took mom!" He explained, frowning at me.  
"How was I suppose to know? I've only seen my dad like four times." I replied, though I knew that was more then any Demigod saw their parent. This statement made every camper frown at me. But I kept quiet and looked at Percy. I saw the look of pure shock on his face.  
"You okay, Perce?" I asked softly and kissed his forehead. He nodded.  
"Yeah, fine." He left me, then went to other campers. I sighed and smiled at Grover.  
"Going to school next year then?" I asked him softly. He chuckled.  
"Maybe. Might be going back to Europe again." I smiled.  
"Good. I'll miss you." I said quietly. It shocked me to think that Grover and I have drifted apart so much. I mean last year, before I knew about Percy and my real parents, we where so close but now, since I came to camp and i was in the casino for a year, we weren't as close. I had made new friends, he was now best friends with Percy and probably a good friend with Annabeth. While now I was like an outcast. Just like my father. I was snapped from my thoughts when Annabeth called my name. I realised I must have been standing, looking into the distance, for a long time. I walked to the big house, along with everyone else. Percy Annabeth and Grover explained everything that happened on their quest. I couldn't help but frown. Percy and Annabeth were only twelve and Grover looked fourteen, tough he was twenty nine or something. They could have been hurt, badly, or even died. I didn't want to lose Percy. I mean maybe, maybe, I could bring him back. Or talk to him. I shook the thought from my head, I couldn't think like that. I sat on one of the couches and hugged my knees. Luke sat next to me, awkwardly.  
"Persephone." He mumbled softly.  
"Luke." I replied, just as softly. I noticed Percy starring at us, like he knew something. I sighed and rested my head on Luke's lap, subconsciously. He have me a small smile.  
"I-I'm sorry, I had to tell you like that." He whispered in my ear. Tears came to my eyes, but I nodded.  
"I over reacted." I sighed softly as he played with my hair. I couldn't help but crack a smile.  
"We cool?" He asked softly. I giggled.  
"I thought Americans only said that in films." I admitted, then quickly pecked his lips, hoping no one saw. However, knowing my luck someone saw. That happened to be true. Of people, it was Pollux saw. I saw a flash of anger in his eyes but pain and jealousy. He stormed out of the big house, not waiting to heard about the quest. I frowned and ran after him.  
"Pollux! Pollux wait!" I called softly. I hugged him from behind.  
"Get off me! Go to Tartarus!" He yelled and then pushed me against a tree. Vines started to bond around my ankles and wrist. I glared at him and cursed under my breath. He chuckled darkly and stated at me.  
"Why the hell are you with that... That jerk!?" He said, as if 'jerk' was the greatest insult he could think of.  
"Luke? He's not a jerk! He's sweet, kind, funny and we have a brilliant time together!" I yelled, a dark, glooming, shadow forming behind me. People started to form around us and when Luke was standing there, shocked, Pollux did something rather unexpected. He...

* * *

Declaimer- I only own Persephone.  
So everyone. It's been one week to the date since I updated last! I have no idea what Pollux will do. Someone help. Please. Also do you like? I was going to make Percy finding that peri's dad is his uncle more dramatic but cba this week. So I just went with, well he yelled and stormed off.


End file.
